thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bizarro
Bizarro was Superman's deficient clone. He was a tragic figure and more misguided and manipulated rather than intentionally evil. History Bizarro was created by Doctor Doom from samples of Superman's blood provided by Shinobi Shaw that was taken from a battle between Sebastian Shaw and Superman. However, due to his genetic template being overexposed to Kryptonite, the clone was a degenerated imitation of Superman, dubbed as "Bizarro" by Power Girl. Simple-minded and carrying a childlike mentality, Bizarro believed himself to be the real Superman (in which Bizarro was fooled to see his counterpart as an impostor) and regarded to Doom as his "daddy." Bizarro was manipulated by Doom into attacking a American military base in order to frame Superman to keep him distracted and into gaining access to the Fortress of Solitude. Unfortunately, Bizarro was unable to enter the fortress due to its guardian, Kurox, unable to recognizing him. He was then encountered by the Justice League and, seeing Superman among them, Bizarro attacked before being forced to flee after being set on fire by the Fortress' defense system. Bizarro was set into a trap by the X-Men and fought them until he was baited by Power Girl, who angered him as being not the real Superman, into following her to the middle of a battle between Superman, the League, and the Avengers (who came to apprehend Superman) to proving Superman's innocence. Bizarro was enraged to seeing his "impostor" again and embroiled into a fierce battle against his counterpart and all present heroes before he and Superman collided each other with their eye-beams in which it caused a large explosion, allowing Bizarro to escape again. Regardless of Doom's plan to breach the Fortress of Solitude, Bizarro was ultimately used as part of Doom's actual plan in capturing Superman at his most weakest by locating and endangering Martha Kent, and overall Bizarro was not expected to live long due to cellular degradation. Bizarro still had his uses in defending Castle Doom from the combined powers of the Justice League, X-Men, X-Factor, and the Fantastic Four. However, Supergirl successfully convinced Bizarro from attacking by pointing out the inconsistency in his life that contradicts the real Superman's. Angered and confused, Bizarro went to Castle Doom to find a captive Superman and was very dismayed to learn the truth. Batman and Wonder Woman tried to counsel him that even though he is not the real Superman, but in a way is a son to him, and still has a choice to become who he is. Initially Bizarro fled away in distress by the revelation that he was a duplicate, but subsequently helped Superman in defeating Doom and accepted the fact that "me no am Superman". In the end, he actually performed a very Superman-like deed in preventing Doom's airborne flagship from crashing into Doomstadt. Bizarro soon succumbed to his degeneration and died in comfort in Superman's arms. Superman honored Bizarro's body by entombed him in the facets of the Fortress of Solitude's ceiling. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Heroes